1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a function block control method of a sink apparatus, and more particularly to a sink apparatus for a function block control, a source apparatus, a function block control system, a sink apparatus control method, a source apparatus control system and a function block control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multimedia technology has been developed, a convergence of digital features has been realized by certain multimedia devices. For example, electronic devices such as televisions (TV) may provide various functions such as Internet access, cameras, video playback and creation, MP3 playback, and telephones capabilities as well as an ability to broadcast output. Accordingly, electronic devices may be designed such that they provide as a plurality of function blocks for performing the various digital functions. For example, a digital TV has progressed to a state wherein a person of ordinary skill may call the digital TV a smart TV that includes various function blocks, or modules. For example, the smart TV may have a Bluetooth module for a local area communication. Additionally, the smart TV may have a wired interface module for receiving and transmitting data from and to an external device such as High-Definition Multimedia Interface, (HDMI) a microphone for voice recognition, as well as a network communication port used for connecting to the Internet.
As the configurations of hardware and software of an electronic device have increased in complexity to provide various functions, the power consumption required for the electronic device has also increased. In particular, an increase in the usage can be noticed when a function block is running, and when that function block is currently not being used by a user, and remains in in a running state in the electronic device, there is a noted power consumption that continues. FIG. 1 below describes this state.
FIG. 1 is a view of a source-sink system 100 which illustrates an operation between a related art Blu-ray disk player (BDP) 110 and a digital TV 120.
Referring to FIG. 1, the Blu-ray disk player (BDP) 110 may transmit an audio file in MPEG-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer III, more commonly referred to as MP3 format to the TV 120. The TV 120 outputs the audio file and at a similar time outputs an image. The image may or may not be related to the audio file. For example, when a user operates the TV only to listen to music, the image display function block of the TV is still activated and an image is still output as illustrated in FIG. 1. In this case, additional power beyond that necessary for music playback is consumed because the system cannot determine the operation state and therefore cannot reduce the power consumption.